See what I've become
by FenrirSinclair
Summary: Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, was given an offer by the queen of the Fae. Become the King of the magical world and bring it peace, and in return he will be given whatever he wishes..


A/N- Sinclair here, totally neglected my persona story just to get this plotbunny out of my head.

This chapter is remarkably short, but every chapter after this should be around 5-7k words.

* * *

Harry Potter was the happiest he had been in his short eight years of living.

When his second grade teacher, Mrs. Campbell had announced that the class would be taking a field trip to visit nearby forests and study the plant life, he had known that there was no way that his uncle would allow him to go. Harry was right too, Vernon had tried to stop him from going, saying something about how his freakishness would ruin the whole trip for Dudley. But Mrs. Campbell had stood in, saying that if Dudley was allowed to go then he had to go too, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. So with a frown and a purple face, Vernon Dursley let Harry attend the field trip as well, knowing he would do anything to keep his son happy.

The bus trip had been surprisingly long, but Harry had the whole seat to himself since Dudley had long scared away anyone who wanted to be his friend. Once they had arrived to the forest, Mrs. Campbell split them into groups and gave them their assignments- they were to search around the forest until they found the plant they were looking for and then describe it's features. Although Harry was initially unhappy that he had been put into a group with Dudley and his friends, who had kicked him into the forest and told him to find their plant by himself while he waited, he was enjoying walking into the shady forest by himself, having never had the chance to go very far from Number 4 Privet Drive.

'_Harry...' _A voice seemed to sigh on the wind, alerting him.

"Who's there?" Shouted Harry, suddenly realizing that all of the other children he had entered with where nowhere to be seen.

'_Come, Harry Potter.' _Said the voice again, louder this time. Looking around Harry noticed a small light glowing in the distance, shining brighter with every passing second.

Deciding that nothing at this point could be bad for him with the life he was living, Harry nodded to himself as he walked towards the light, smiling as he felt warmer every second he did so.

Soon, the light was all-encompassing to him, yet he continued to walk forwards until he saw the end of the light. As he took his final step through, he stopped, breathtaken.

The trees seemed to glow like lanterns, the flowers realising small buds of light that danced around in the light as a bright yellow moon hung overhead, much larger than he had ever seen it. A waterfall was pouring down next to him, the top of which was unseeable to him. Small figures seemed to dance about, bringing even more ethereal beauty to the scene.

"Come on Harry! The queen wants to speak to you!" Shouted a small voice from in front of him.

Harry looked about, unable to figure out who was talking to him before he realized the voice had come from one of the many floating lights in front of him. Looking closer, he realized that it was a small nude woman with four translucent wings on her back.

"You're a fairy?" Asked Harry, dumbfounded by the small creature.

"You're a human?" Chimed the small creature back at him, her tone sarcastic, "Yes, I am obviously a fairy. Now get over it. The queen wants to see you!"

"The queen?" Asked Harry, confused at what was happening as he followed the small fairy. Uncle Vernon had always told him that magic and anything involving it was utter hogwash and that he should never believe in it.

"Yes, the queen. Be very happy for that, or else I'd have turned you into my new slave for daring to step into the realm of the Fae," Said the fairy irritably, as though the thought of him not being her slave angered her greatly.

Keeping his mouth shut, Harry followed the fairy through the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Everything seemed to be permeated with magic- the way the wind seemed to glow, the purple tinge to the sky, all the various plants gleaming brightly with many different colors. Harry followed the fairy to what seemed to be a grotto, trees lining the area as a small river of water sparkled downstream. As they approached the source of the water, a small lake that gleamed in the moonlight.

A white throne made of out a material Harry had never seen before sat by itself next to the lake, gleaming with magic. Though the throne looked brilliant, it was not what made Harry's breath catch in his throat. That honor belonged to the woman who was sitting on it.

The woman had long dark red hair, and golden gleaming eyes. She wore a mossy-green dress that only covered down to her knees, leaving her bare feet exposed. She seemed to emanate magic, as she glowed in the moonlight.

"I've brought the human you requested, Milady." Said the small fairy that had been leading him, bowing in the air. Trying to follow her lead, Harry began to bow before he heard a bell-like laugh emanate from in front of him.

"Peace, Harry Potter. I am no queen of yours. I am Titania, queen of the Fae." Said Titania, standing up from her throne and exposing her eight butterfly-esque wings.

"Why, err, did you want me here?" Asked Harry, nervously trying to meet her gaze but finding himself unable to.

"You Harry Potter, are a wizard." said Titania, raising a hand to stop him from asking any questions, "The magical world to which you belong is one that has been in constant strife. We Fae are dependant on the ambient magic of the world and the wizards in it, but for so long wizards have been turning that ambient magic to chaos, sapping away at the very thing that gives us strength."

"I have called you here Harry Potter, because I have a proposition that I wish to offer you," Explained Titania, holding one hand out towards Harry.

"What it the proposition?" Asked Harry, looking at Titania in confusion.

"We Fae will provide you with whatever you wish. We will train you, teach you our ways, and treat you as if you were one of our own." Said Titania, making the small fairy who had guided him to Titania gasp in disbelief, though she was quickly silenced by a glare from Titania.

"All we ask of you in return for these gifts, Harry Potter, is that you restore peace to the magical world. I have no doubt it will be difficult, but we shall raise you to do so." Titania announced, her soft voice yet again reminding him of a soft bell. He couldn't decide if it unsettled him or not.

"How would I do that? You make it sound as though peace was impossible in the magic world, er, my world." Harry couldn't help but question, raising his eyes to Titania's before quickly moving them away, shy of her gaze. She seemed to stare into his soul.

"That is rather simple," Said Titania happily, "You become King"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore heaved a sigh as he watched the incoming first years enter the great hall. It had been four years since the owl that was supposed to deliver Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter had simply flown around in circles before returning to the point of origin. It had been four years of depression for Albus Dumbledore, who had known that young Harry would be needed to fight the coming darkness, and that without him, all hope of defeating Voldemort was gone.

Dumbledore had searched half of the planet, sent countless others to search for young Harry; it was if the boy had simply vanished off of the face of the earth. The ministry had no sightings of him, and the relatives he had left young Harry with had no idea where Harry had disappeared too. Legilimency had seen to that. Even the boy's grade school teacher, Mrs. Campbell if he remembered correctly, had no idea where he was.

So, as the last of the incoming class was sorted, Dumbledore stood up with an unnoticeable sigh, not wanting to believe that Harry had died. Sadly, each ongoing year seemed to indicate more and more to that point.

"I would like to welcome you all to another year of Hogwart's school of-" Dumbledore started his speech, only to frown and stop as the double doors to the Great Hall were kicked open.

In strode a young man, who had an aura of magic gleaming off of him. His hair was dark black in color, and his eyes were a solid shade of gold that Dumbledore had only seen once time in his life. The man wore the standard black Hogwart's robes, though he carried a sheathed sword on his back that gave off a golden gleam of magic that Dumbledore knew only he would be able to see. Intent on discovering the identity of the man who had barged into his hall, Dumbledore opened his mouth only to promptly shut it upon seeing the man's forehead.

There was a distinct lightning-shaped scar.

"Harry Potter?" He asked quietly, making the great hall erupt in whispers of disbelief.

Harry just stopped and shrugged, looking Dumbledore straight in the eyes, "I do go by Harry Pendragon now, thank you very much. And I do hope I'm not too late to be sorted?"


End file.
